Souls through the Vail
by Dis Lexic
Summary: when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures. rating subjective to change.
1. Chapter 1

Souls through the Vail

when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures.

**All right, this idea will mostly take place in the Bleach world to begin with, but will return to the HP world after I get to the Winter War. Keep in mind that it is an AU and this first chapter is very short, just meant to set the scene. Harry is from Rukia and Renjis generation and was in the academy with them. Give me ideas for his Zanpakuto and what squad he should be in, as well as rank. I am leaning towards him replacing the fat bastard as the Lieutenant of squad 2. I do not own HP or Bleach. I think mom's got some in the cupboard though.**

Prologue

The boy opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light that assaulted his retainers. He sat up slowly and looked around, finding himself on a pallet. He clasped his head in his hands and tried to remember what happened. The only thing he could remember was a flash of red light and a name. Harry Potter. Was it his? It felt right.

At that moment, the door opened and a beautiful red-head entered the room. Her hair fell to her shoulders, framing her kind face and startling green eyes. She was dressed in a pink Kimono with a large, red phoenix splashed across it.

"Ah good, your awake," she said, "My name is Lily Evens, do you know yours?"

"Harry Potter," said Harry, shaking his head to clear it of the minor twinge that accompanied the woman's name, "Where am I?"

"You're in Junrinan, west Rukongai district one in the Soul Society," said Lily, "In other words, your dead."  
Harry stared at her for a second before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"To blunt dear," said a voice as a black haired man entered the room. His hair was messy and his hazel eyes were hidden behind a pair of round glasses. He was dressed in a rough tunic and pants that, whilst rough, made of fairly good quality material.

"Aw, but it's fun to see the new kids on the block faint when they hear their dead," wined Lily, making her companion sweatdrop.

It had been a year since Harry had come to the Soul Society and life was good. He had met Lily's husband, James after he had recovered from hearing he was dead and the two men got on famously. In spite of this, the boy was restless. Whenever news would come in of Hollow attacks on the outer districts, he would always feel like he should have done something. All of this came to a head when Harry witnessed an attack from Hollows in person and was unable to help. That night, he made a decision.

"I will become a Soul Reaper."

**thats all for now. The next chapter will be a LOT longer and will start during the Invasion arc. Give me sergestions for his Zanpakuto and who I should pare him up with.**


	2. Chapter 2

Souls through the Vail

when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures.

**Hoped you liked the first chapter. A quick heads up, I really don't feel like describing all of the Captains and Lieutenants since they look exactly the same as cannon. So I won't. For those who don't know what they look like, go look them up. I had someone ask me how Lily and James could be in the SS at the same time as Harry since he got blasted into the past. The awnser is, magic. The reflection of the AK curse caused a massive build-up of energy that blasted their souls back in time. **

**I own nothing you may recognise.**

Chapter 1

"Hmm, so, a Lieutenants meeting, eh?" a tall, black haired young man turned from the window to face the squad member who brought him the message, "Alright, I'll be right there."

it had been a long time since Harry Potter had decided to become a Soul Reaper. In that time, he had changed a lot. He now wore a Shihakushō, the uniform of the Soul Reaper, with his Zanpakuto at his waist, along with a Lieutenants badge on his left arm bearing the emblem of Squad Two. His hair now reached his shoulders and was pulled into a short pony tail and his bangs framed his face (Think Itachis hairstyle), while his eyes were still there vibrant, killing curse green, made even clearer by his lack of glasses, curtsey of Squad 4. The lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead had faded, but was joined by a slash scar that ran from the tip of the lightning bolt down to his chin, crossing his eye. This scar was a memento of when he first encountered a Hollow during a training trip to the World of the Living during his time in the Academy.

The black haired Lieutenant left his quarters and began to make his way to the Squad One Barracks to the Lieutenants meeting room.

"Hey, Harry, wait up!"

Harry stopped and turned at the voice of his best friend, Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of Squad 6, as well as Tetsuzaemon Iba, the Lieutenant of Squad 7. Renji was a tall, well-built man, with crimson hair tied in a high ponytail with tribal tattoos all over his body and a white headband covering his fore-head.

Tetsuzaemon was also fairly tall and well-built with black hair in a flat top style, a thin mustash and sunglasses.

"So, any idea what's going on?" asked Renji as he and Iba caught up with Harry.

"Nope, I was just told to put on my Lieutenants badge and meet in conference room two," replied Harry, getting a nod of agreement from Iba as the three came to a door. Renji slid it open to reveal an empty meeting room except for a girl with black hair pulled up into a bun and large, brown eyes.

"Oh, hey Renji, Harry," greeted the girl to her old classmates and friends.

"Hey Momo," said Renji.

"Hi," greeted Harry, his cheeks pinking slightly at his long time crush.

"Are we the only ones here?" asked Iba, coming up beside Harry, braking him from his thoughts. Before he could answer however, another voice did.

"The Lieutenants are scattered all over the Seireitei so it'll take some time for us all to arrive," said a voice from the door, attracting the four Lieutenants attention to the buxom blond who stood there. The woman was very beautiful, with a full figure, long, wavy blond hair, full lips and a beauty mark below her lower lip. She wore a long, pink scarf; a thin, gold necklace tucked into her cleavage and had her lieutenants badge attached to her sash.

"And to make matters worse, my captain is nowhere to be found," she said, sighing slightly.

"Who is your captain, Rangiku?" asked Renji.

"Captain Hitsugaya," was the reply.

"Oh, the boy genius," said Iba.

"Hey, Harry?" said Momo hesitantly, "Have you seen my captain?"

"Hmm, your captains Aizen, right?" asked Harry, getting a nod, "No I haven't."

"Oh," Momo said in a quiet voice, "Captain Aizen's been so distant lately and looks so tired all the time and won't tell me whats wrong no matter how many times I ask him. I've been worried about him."

"Aint that the truth," muttered Renji, thinking about the encounter he'd had with the Squad 5 captain.

The girl started to tear up and Harry sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around his long-time friend and crush, causing the brunette to lean into him and cry into his shoulder.

"Those two are so made for each other," said Rangiku to Renji and Iba as they watched the interment moment.

"Yeah, I know," said Renji, "And so does virtually everyone else. They've had crushes on each other since the Academy, but there both to oblivious to see it."

"There's a pool going as to when they'll actually get together," said a new voice as the three were joined by the blond haired Lieutenant of Squad Three, Izuru Kira, "Virtually all the Squad Captains and Lieutenants have placed bets, including the Head Captain."

"Really?" asked Renji, "Whos running the pool?"

"That would be me," said a voice from the door. The group turned to see a stiff looking bespectacled woman with a book under one arm.

"I wouldn't have expected you to run a betting pool, Nanao" said Rangiku.

"Normally I wouldn't, but my captain ordered me to," said the prim woman, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Well, whatever," said Renji, "Put me down for 2000 Kan on them getting together after a near death experience."

Nanao opened her book and took down the bet, placing the money from Renji in a pouch attached to the page.

"Done," she said.

Throughout all of this, Momo and Harry hadn't once looked up from there moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the captains meeting room, Gin Ichimaru, the Captain of Squad Three had just arrived and was on the reseaving end of eleven glairs of differing intensity, ranging from if-looks-could-kill from the Squad Twelve captain, the clown faced Mayuri Kurotsuchi to the lazy gaze of the Squad Eight Captain, the extremely lazy Shunsui Kyōraku.

"Now that the subject of this meeting has arrived, we can begin this meeting," said the old man sat at the end of the room, the Captain of Squad one and Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"My my, all of these important faces, gathered here just for me?" questioned Gin in his mocking tone, "The captains that control the Soul Society."

The Squad Three Captain moved forwards, his perpetual grin in place.

"But wait, where is the Squad Thirteen Captain?" questioned Gin, "I don't see him."

"Hes not feeling well again," said the Squad Nine Captain, Kaname Tōsen.

"Oh no not again," said Gin, "I hope he gets better soon."

"Cut the chit-chat," said the hulking Squad Eleven Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, "I heard you went after some intruders outside of your jurisdiction and failed to take them out. Explain yourself Ichimaru."

"What, he didn't die?" questioned Gin, glancing over at the hulking captain, "strange, I thought I'd killed him. Seems like my senses are failing me."

"kukuku, stop playing games, Ichimaru," said Kurotsuchi, "it is impossible for one of the Captain class such as us to be unable to detect if their opponent has been terminated. Can it be that you deliberately failed and are simply using carelessness as an excuse?"

"Here we go again, old men arguing over pointless things, what a pain," muttered the diminutive Squad Ten Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

"Oh noooo, are you saying I let them go on purpose?" asked Ichimaru, turning the face the mad scientist.

"Exactly," said Kurotsuchi.

"Shut up you clown," said Kenpachi, "I was talking first so buzz off."

"How dull," muttered the short Squad Two Captain, Suì-Fēng. The Squad Six Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki remained silent as Kyoraku sighed at the two captains argument. The two were interrupted by the Head Captain slamming his cane on the ground.

"Stop it, both of you," said the old man, prompting the two to return to their places, "Now, are you aware of why you have been summoned, Ichimaru? You acted alone and without permission and failed to destroy your target, something that is unusual for a captain. I would like to hear your reason for this. Explain yourself, Ichimaru."

The old man's tone brooked no argument.

"I cannot," said Ichimaru, "You see there's really nothing to say. I made a mistake; it's as simple as that. I will take whatever punishment you come up with."

"Hold on a second, Ichimaru," said the bespectacled Squad Five Captain, Sōsuke Aizen. The squinting man turned to his old superior. Aizen opened his mouth, but was interrupted by an alarm ringing throughout the Seireitei.

"**ALERT, ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE CITY! ALL PERSINAL SHOULD REPORT TO THERE STATIONS!"**

"What, intruders!?" shouted Kenpachi, "Is it the same ones as before?"

Gins smile widened if that was possible.

"**I REPEAT, INTRUDERS IN THE CITY!"**

* * *

Back with the Lieutenants, the sweet moment was shattered as Momo and Harry leaped to their feet.

"What intruders?" questioned Renji as the Lieutenants scrambled to get to their Captains and posts.

* * *

In the Captains Chambers, Kenpachi dashed from the room, ignoring the shouts to wait.

"It cannot be helped," said the Head Captain, getting the attention of his fellow captains, "This meeting is postponed for now. We shall discuss Ichimarus punishment later. Everyone, return to your Squads and make ready."

The Captains began to leave, walking past Ichimaru who was standing there, grinning.

"Saved by the security alert," said Aizen, stopping next to Ichimaru.

"If you want to say something then come out and say it," replied the grinning man, "You're not making much sense."

"You don't actually think you'll get away with this, do you?" asked the bespectacled man before moving away, but not without some parting words, "Remember, don't underestimate me, Ichimaru."

Neither of the two men noticed Hitsugaya watching them nearby.

* * *

Harry dashed through the Seireitei in the direction of his Captains Spirit Energy, shouting orders to the Squad Members as he went. He came skidding round the corner and spotted Suì-Fēng running down the street in front of him, heading in the direction of the Barracks.

"Captain!" he shouted, getting the petit woman's attention, "Any idea what's going on?"

"I thought you knew better than to ask stupid questions like that," growled the woman, sending a glair at her subordinate.

"Right, sorry," said Harry, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly, "Your orders?"

Suì-Fēng opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a bright light and a crackling sound. The two looked up and gasped when they saw something struggling against the barrier that surrounded the Seireitei.

"What, how is that possible?" demanded Harry as he watched in shock, "It should have been destroyed as soon as it hit the membrane!"

"It would take a body of unimaginable spiritual density to survive that," said Suì-Fēng, just as surprised as her Lieutenant at the turn of events. Suddenly, something burst out of the object and was sent flying off at high speed. A second later, the object exploded and sent four streaks of light flying off in different directions.

"What the hell is going on around here?" questioned Harry under his breath before rushing off after his Captain. Whatever was happening, things were getting interesting.

**I'm going to end this here. Yes, its shorter than I usually write, but since I'm planning to do a large skip, I felt it was best to start a new chapter. I still need Zanpakuto suggestions for Harry, as well as who he could fight in this arc. I was thinking of having him fight Ichigo at some point, I just need a reason. As you can probably tell, I decided to use Momo as the paring since she's one of my favorite characters. Please leave a review. Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

Souls through the Vail

when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures.

**Wow, two posts in one day, I'm on a roll! I still need suggestions for who Harry could fight, as well as his Zanpakuto, although someone did make a suggestion I like a lot. I'm obviously doing this mostly from the Soul Reapers point of view, which means I won't be covering many, if any, cannon fights.**

**I don't own.**

Chapter 2

A hours had passed since the invasion had begun and the Seireitei was in utter chaos. The Lieutenants were all gathered together once again to listen to the reports given by Squad Four.

"From Squad Eleven, Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame and Fifth Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa, have both been pulled from the front lines with serious injuries," said the blond, sunglasses Fourth Seat of Squad Four, Yasochika Iemura said, reading off the clipboard in his hand, "Each Squad is reporting minor injuries. However, Squad Eleven has been completely whipped out."

The response was predictable, considering the Squads reputation as the strongest combat unit in the Soul Society.

"No way," whispered Momo, covering her mouth with her hands.

"How the hell did they manage to do that much damage in just a few hours?" demanded Harry.

"There are conformations from witnesses for three Ryoka," continued Yosochika, "Two of them have kidnapped a member of Squad Four and are moving towards the centre of the city."

"The Fourth Seat of my squad has been out of contact for some time," said Iba, "He's likely fallen to the Ryoka as well."

"Fouth Seat?" asked Rangiku, "Isn't that Jiroubou the Kamaitachi?"

"Isn't he Jidanbou's younger brother?" asked the scared Lieutenant of Squad Nine, Shūhei Hisagi, "Had he fallen too?"

"Quite likely," confirmed Iba.

"Wow, they must be tough," drawled Harry in a sarcastic tone. He didn't like the arrogant Wind Scythe, so he didn't have much pity to spare for him.

"What the hell is going on around here?" demanded Shūhei, "What kind of monsters are those intruders?"

"So scary," said Momo, shivering slightly, "It seems like things are getting out of hand, eh Renji?"

She turned to look at the red head, only to find an empty space and an open door.

"Huh, whats that about?" she asked herself, wandering where her friend had gone.

* * *

"Damn it, where the hell are you Renji?" muttered Harry as he dashed through the streets, searching for his friends spirit energy.

Momo had come to him after she had found Renjis Leutenets badge outside his quarters.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What? Isn't that..?"_

"_Renjis Lieutenant badge," confirmed Momo looking down at the metal insignia she held, "I found it just outside is quarters. What does it mean, Harry?"_

"_I don't know, but I hope hes not planning something foolish," muttered Harry as he took a thinking pose, "Go find Izuru and let him know, I'll find Renji."_

_Momo nodded, looking down with tears in her eyes._

"_Hey, don't worry," said Harry, putting a hand on her chin and tilting her head up, "I'll make sure hes safe, count on it."_

_He lent down and placed a kiss on Momos fore-head before turning and rushing off, completely missing the atomic blush on the Squad Five Lieutenants cheeks._

_FLASHBACK END_

Harrys face turned bright red as he remembered his bold move before he violently shook his head, dispelling the images and focusing on the task at hand. Find Renji. Suddenly, Harry felt the release of the red headed Lieutenants Zabimaru, causing him to stop in place.

'_What? Why would Renji release his Zanpakuto?' _thought Harry, _'the only reason he would do that is…oh no! he's facing the Ryoka by himself!'_

Harry leaped back into action, dashing across the roof tops towards Renjis Spiritual Pressure. He could sense the clashes with another source of Spiritual Pressure, just as strong as Renjis, if not stronger. Harry sped up, his hand going to the green wrapped handle of his Zanpakuto.

'_Damn it, I need to move faster,' _thought Harry, _'If I don't hurry, there's a chance Renji could lose!'_

At that exact moment, Renjis spiritual pressure disappeared, causing Harry to freeze.

'_no, his Spiritual Pressures still there,' _thought Harry as he strained his senses, _'hes still alive. And it feels like his opponent is in just as bad a shape. I need to hurry.'_

Harry vanished once again in a Shunpo. He reappeared at the sight of Renjis fight in time to see him be picked up by Izuru and several Squad Three members.

* * *

"How can this be?" asked Momo, covering her mouth with her hands as tears came into her eyes as she looked down at the bleeding form of Renji where he lay on the stretcher.

"When we found him he was like this," said Izuru as Harry nodded from his place near the wall.

"If I'd had just been a little faster, I could have helped him," said Harry, speaking for the first time since he had met up with Izuru.

"Don't worry Harry, it's not your fault," said Momo, only to jump in surprise as Harrys fist smashed into the wall behind him.

"I wasn't fast enough!" shouted Harry, clenching his fist as tears appeared in his eyes, "I am supposed to be one of the fastest people in the Soul Society, but I wasn't fast enough to help my friend, and because of it, he ended up like this!"

"Harry, I…" said Momo, moving towards her friend, only for him to turn away and vanish in a Flash Step. Momo sniffed slightly, clasping her hands in front of her chest as she began to tear up again.

"Don't worry, Momo," said Izuru, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You know how he gets sometimes. Just leave him be for now. Right now, we should send for Squad Four to send someone to help."

"There is no need," said a voice from behind Momo, making her jump and spin to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing behind her, "I want him put in prison."

"Captain Kuchiki!" said Momo in surprise before what he said registered, "But sir, Renji fought the Ryoka alone and he needs medical attention or he could die!"

"I don't want excuses," said Byakuya in his usual cold monotone, "Since he was fighting alone, there is no excuse for losing."

He turned away, his Captains coat and windflower silk scarf billowing.

"Wait!" shouted Momo, getting his attention, "How can you say that?! He…"

She was interrupted by Izuru throwing an arm out in front of her.

"Izuru…"

"Shut up," hissed the blond before noticing the Squad Six Captain still standing there looking at them, "A thousand pardons, Captain, she didn't mean it."

Izuru bowed deeply from the waist Momo looked like she was going to protest before relenting.

"I'm very sorry sir, I didn't mean it," she said, bowing beside her friend.

Byakuya regarded the two for a moment before walking off.

"Oh, how scary~" said a voice from the corner of the room, scaring Momo. The two conscious Lieutenants turned to see the silver hair and perpetual grin of Gin Ichimaru.

"Captain Ichimaru," greeted Izuru, smiling at the sight of his captain.

"he actually said those words," said Gin, "the Sixth Squad Captain is as scary as usual. Don't worry, I'll contact Squad Four so you don't get in trouble."

"Oh, thank you," said Momo, bowing to the grinning captain as he left with Izuru. She stood back up and smiled sadly.

"Oh boy did Renji get beaten up good," said a familiar voice from right behind her, causing her to jump yet again.

"Lill-Shiro~" she shouted, spinning round to sell at her little brother figure.

"Hey hey mind your manners!" said the short captain, "You have to address me as Captain Hitsugaya."

"Oh never mind that, why do all you captains have to sneak up on people all the time! And why are you…huh?"

She stopped for a moment.

"Why are you here without your Lieutenant?" she asked.

"I'm here to give you some advice," said Hitsugaya, becoming serious, "Watch out for Squad Three."

"Huh, Izurus Squad?" she asked, confused.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Ichimaru, but keep an eye on Izuru as well. It never hurts to be careful. Also…"

He indicated for her to lean closer before whispering something in her ear. The quiet night air was suddenly split by an embarrassed shout of "SHIRO-CHAN!"

* * *

"Right now, during this emergency, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are already down a Lieutenant," said the Head Captain, "Right now is not the time to hand the missions to lower ranked Soul Reapers. And I won't question about Ichimaru acting alone earlier."

"Thanks," said the captain in question, his grin firmly in place.

"All captains and Lieutenant class Soul Reapers are hereby authorised to carry Zanpakuto and full wartime release in approved. Ladies and gentlemen, let us declare all-out war on these Ryoka!"

* * *

Harry frowned as the messenger left the room. Full wartime exemption? That did not sound good. He sighed and got to his feet, moving from the meeting room and to his quarters where he collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. No such luck as his thoughts kept going back over the day. He winced as he remembered blowing up at Momo. The girl hadn't deserved that. He had blown it out of proportion and acted like an angsty teenager. He needed to apologise to her tomorrow. The green eyed Soul Reaper rolled over again and punched his pillow. After a half hour of tossing and turning, Harry finally gave up and got out of bed, grabbing his Zanpakuto before going out the door and in the direction of the training grounds.

* * *

Back with Momo, the girl was also having trouble sleeping, having too much on her mind, between Harrys storming off, Renji being hurt, the Wartime exemption and Shiro-chans advice. Said advice caused her face to light up like a Christmas tree as some rather naughty thoughts entered her head involving her, a certain green eyed Soul Reaper and a small amount of lacy cloth. In the Squad Two training grounds, a sudden shiver ran down Harrys spine. Momo shook her head violently, dispelling the image. She sighed before clambering out of bed and grabbing a robe and heading in the direction of Captain Aizens quarters where there was still a light on. She reached his door and knocked timidly.

"come in," said the Captain, prompting her to open the door, "Did you need something, Momo?"

"Sorry but, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked the girl, "I know its wrong bothering you so late, but I can sleep and I…"

She was interrupted as Aizen got up and put his robe round her shoulders.

"did you really think I would dismiss you over something like that?" asked the bespectacled captain as he lead Momo into the room and sat her down, "Take as long as you need."

* * *

"I heard Renji was out of danger," said the captain, after a few moments of silence.

"That's a relief," said Momo, making herself comfortable.

"Captain Kuchiki wanted him discharged, but the others argued against it," continued Aizen, "as soon as he's healed he can return to work."

"I bet you were one of those defending Renji, weren't you Captain Aizen," said Momo.

"I wasn't the only one," said Aizen, smiling at the brunette, "Renjis a fine officer and no one would be happy to see him go."

'_Captain Aizens presence is so calming,' _thought Momo, closing her eyes, '_everything about him calms my restless spirit. I'm so lucky to be serving under him.'_

* * *

A few hours later, Momo had fallen asleep on the floor and Aizen had left, a determined look on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Momo was woken by the sound of an alarm clock.

"AH, Sorry Captain!" she cried, "I fell asleep."

She looked around before realising she was alone.

"Huh, hes gone," she said before looking at the clock. A second later, her eyes widened in horror.

"NINE OCLOCK! IM LATE!" Momo dashed back to her Quarters and got changed in a rush before dashing out and in the direction of the Lieutenants meeting room.

"I wish Captain Aizen had woken me up," she panted as she began to leap over the roof tops in a short cut before landing on a walkway.

After running a few steps, a sense of foreboding fell over her and she slowed and stopped. As she did, the sound of liquid dripping reached her ears and she turned. Her eyes widened in horror before the quiet morning air was rent with a horrible scream.

**Sorry, sorry, but I felt that was the best place to end. Not much of a cliff hanger considering its part of canon, but it's still too good a one to pass up. See you next time, and give me more Zanpakuto ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Souls through the Vail

when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures.

**Wow, three chapters in two days? I'm on a roll! Hope people are enjoying this!**

**I dont own.**

Chapter 3

"**IYAAAAAA!"**

The scream rent the quiet morning air, startling the Leutenents who were gathered for a meeting.

"That was Momos voice!" exclaimed Harry, already running in the direction the sound had come from, his colleagues in hot pursuit. He rounded the corner and saw Momo standing in the middle of the walkway staring up at the wall above her.

"Momo, are you alright? What happened?" asked Harry. Momo didn't reply and just stood there stairing up at the wall. Harry followed her gaze and gasped in shock at what he saw. There, 50 feet up the wall, covered in blood with a Zanpakuto stuck through his chest, was Captain Aizen.

"What? He was murdered?" shouted Rangiku.

The other Lieutenants began to mutter among themselves about this new development as Momo fell to her knees in shock. she bearly felt it when Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, gently stroking her hair and cooing in her ear to try and calm her down. It worked. Right up until a smooth, oily voice cut through the muttering of the Lieutenants.

"What's all this noise so early in the morning?" asked Ichimaru as he walked up to the group.

Momo looked at the grinning captain over Harrys arms, Tōshirō's advise. Harrys arms tightened slightly as he felt her begin to shake.

"Don't do anything foolish," he whispered to her. Unfortunately, Momo didn't hear him.

"IT WAS YOU!" she screamed, fresh tears running down her face as she elbowed Harry in the gut with surprising strength, sending the black haired Soul Reaper crashing into a nearby wall, as she drew her sword and charged the Squad Threes captain. She moved to decapitate the silver haired man, only for her sword to be blocked by Izurus.

"Izuru, why?" asked Momo, her voice thick with grief, "he's a murderer."

"I am the Lieutenant of Squad Three," replied the blond, regarding his friend with cold eyes, "it is my duty to protect him from any threat, even if that threat happens to be you."

"Please, move aside, Izuru," pleaded Momo.

"I can't," was her monotonous reply.

"Move aside," said Momo, her voice sharper.

"I can't," said Izuru in the same monotone.

"WHAT PART OF 'MOVE ASIDE' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" screamed Momo, finally losing her cool.

"WHAT PART OF 'I CANNOT' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?" shouted Izuru, also losing his cool.

Momo completely lost it at that point.

"**SNAP TOBIUME!"** She shouted, her zanpakuto erupting into pinkish flames that cleared to reveal a straight, broadsword style blade with three spikes coming out of the blade, one on one side and two on the other. An explosion of energy covered Momo and Izuru momentarily before the two Lieutenants skidded out of the dust cloud.

"You dare to release your Zanpakuto here?" asked Izuru, "How foolish."

Momo took a stance, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Think about what you're doing!" shouted Izuru, trying to get through to the distraught girl, "Don't mix your personal feelings with official business!"

Momos only response was to shoot a ball of pinkish flame at Izuru that he dodged.

"Very well," said the blond, his eyes shaded by his hair, "if you won't listen to reason, I have no choice but to treat you as a threat. And illuminate you as such."

The blond leaped into the air, his Zanpakuto held out behind him.

"**Raise your head, Wabisuke," **he said as his sword began to distort, changing shape so it resembled a squared off hook. The two Lieutenants moved to clash, only to be stopped as Harry appeared between them, blocking Izurus sword with his own as he forced Momos down with his foot.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the Squad Two Lieutenant, puncturing his shout with a burst of Spiritual Pressure, "Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"Harry…" said Momo as her legs gave out.

"Well said Potter," said a new voice, prompting the Lieutenants turned to see the short form of the Squad Ten captain standing near Ichimaru, "Arrest them," he ordered, prompting the other Officers to restrain the two combatants, Rangiku and Iba getting Izuru while Harry gently picked up Momos unresisting form.

"I shall be reporting this to the Head Captain," said Hitsugaya, "Take them both away, lock them up."

The Lieutenants hastened to obey, with Harry also doing his best to console the heavily sobbing girl in his arms.

"My apologies, Squad Ten Captain," said Ichimaru, "My Lieutenant almost caused you some trouble."

"Gin," said the young Captain in his usual cool tone, "were you planning to kill Momo?"

"Ah~? What do you mean~?" asked Ichimaru.

"I'm warning you," said Hitsugaya, beginning to glow with a blue aura, "If you make Momo shed even one drop of blood, I'll kill you myself."

"My my, how scary~!" said Ichimaru, "But if you really feel that way, you should be careful who you let get to close to her."

"Oh I'm not worried," said Hitsugaya, smiling slightly, "If anyone threatens Momo, they'll have to deal with Harry. And he's a lot stronger than he looks."

* * *

Harry growled angrily as he slammed his fist into a wall, cracking the paint. After he had taken Mom to a cell in the Squad Five barracks, the girl had been a complete mess. What she needed at that moment in time was a shoulder to cry on, and Harry had gladly provided. When the girl had eventually calmed down, she had asked to be alone for a while, and Harry had complied. The reason he was angry was that, once again, he hadn't been able to protect his friends. Momo had taken him completely by surprise with the strength of her blow, but he should have recovered quicker and stopped her before she released her Zanpakuto. Now she was in prison and her heart was broken. He slammed his fist into the wall again before relaxing and resting his fore-head against the cool stone.

"Are you OK?" asked a deep voice.

Harrys lips curled up slightly.

"You know, not many people would ask there enemy if they were OK," said the Lieutenant, turning his head to regard the tall, dark skinned boy looking at him.

The young man was massive, both in height and muscle mass. He was dressed in a pale blue vest with a maroon line down the side and grey trousers. His right arm was covered in black and red armour with fins on the shoulder and wrist.

"Its good manners," replied the kid.

"True," said Harry, pushing away from the wall, "And since you took the time to ask, yes, I'm fine."

"Hmm, that's good," said the boy. The two stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Would you mind moving aside, I'm in kind of a hurry," said the boy

"Sorry, no can do," asked Harry, moving so he was stood in the middle of the road.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" asked the boy, "I've taken out all of those Soul Reapers back there."

Harry chuckled.

"Maybe, but I still can't let you go. My captain would have my head if she found out."

"Hmm."

"What's your name kid?" asked Harry, drawing his Zanpakuto.

"Yasutora Sado," said Chad, taking a stance, "But most people call me Chad."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry, "My name is Harry Potter, the Lieutenant of Squad Two."

"It's nice to meet you."

Both combatants remained still for a second before dashing forwards, arm and sword drawn back. They clashed, resulting in a large blast of spirit energy that smashed the walls around them. The two disengaged before clashing again, armoured fist to Zanpakuto. They clashed again a few times before Chad released a massive blast of energy from his fist at point blank range. The smoke from the blast cleared, revealing a slightly scorched stretch of pavement and a newly demolished wall.

"Wow, that was close," said a voice behind Chad, causing the Mexican boy to spin and spot his opponent standing on top of a nearby wall inspecting a slightly burnt sleeve, "Your pretty good for a human. I may need to stop holding back. Wont you please just retreat?"

Chad took a stance.

"unfortunately no," he said before dashing forwards with Harry doing the same.

The two attacks crashed and exploded, creating another crater in the street before Chad was forced hop back to dodge a swing of the blade that hit the wall behind him and demolished it.

"Not bad," said Harry, resting his sword on his shoulder, "Before we continue though, answer me a question. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to save Rukia Kuchiki," panted Chad.

"What, you're here to save Rukia?" asked Harry, surprised at that, "But she was only in the World of the Living for a few months! That's not enough time to form a relationship worth risking your life over."

"It's true I don't know much about Rukia, but Ichigo wants to save her, and that's good enough for me," replied Chad.

"I guess there's a story there?" asked Harry, "Never mind. Well, no matter your reasons, I can't let you pass."

"Then I'll make you move!" exclaimed Chad, firing another El Dorecto, which Harry dodged easily.

"You know, there are two types of attacks," said Harry conversationally, "There's the type that run out of juice completely and then can't be used, and there are those that you can continue to use at the cost of their life force."

he paused to dodge another blast.

"Yours is obviously the latter type. And you also used up your energy a long time ago."

he placed a hand on Chads sholder and the teen was sent flying into yet another wall.

" You should give up and retreat. At least then I can get out of a tongue lashing for not killing you. Come on, you said yourself that you dont know Rukia, so why continue to risk your life, even if you do owe this Ichigo person. "

"What may not seem like a good reason to you is ample reason for me," said Chad between pants.

Harry regarded the dark skinned boy for a moment before chuckling.

"Heh, you really are ditermind, arnt you?" he asked retoricly, "In that case, it would be rude to kill you without giving it my all."

Harry raised his sword before holding it behind his back with the blade pointing down.

"**Sever, ****Raika," **he intoned.

The sword was engulfed in fire as Harry brought the blade swinging down to point at Chad, dispersing the flames and revealing his Shikai. The sword was now in the form of a white long-sword with a hook at the end and curved shell-like pipes that form the hilt. The pipes released a burst of flame with a sound not unlike a trumpet.

"So, that's your Zanpakutos true form?" questioned the teen, sweat dripping down his face at the power Harry was exhibiting.

"Yep, this is my Zanpakuto, Raika," replied Harry as the blade glowed red as fire billowed from the shell like tubes, "Of cause, this means that I'm going to be taking your life. I hope you can forgive me for that."

Chad scowled before dashing forwards, his fist glowing brightly.

_'Ichigo,' _thought Chad as he charged, _"I will defeat this man. I dont know how, but I will, even if it costs me my life. But, if I survive, I will make a promise. That same promise we made each other, all those years ago. I promised to always throw my punches for you, as you'd throw yours for me. So, theres no way I can lose here!"_

Chad punched forwards, releasing a massive blast of energy that demolished an entire line of walls and a small building in the distance. Chads eyes widened as he felt a burning hot blade pass through his chest. He fell, his chest layed open, the wound cauterised by the heat of the blade. Harry looked down at the Ryoka, a sad look on his face.

"I truly wish you'd found another route, Yasutora Sado," he said as he raised Raika to finish the job, "If you had, you may have survived."

he started to bring the hook shaped blade down, only for his wrist to be grabbed.

"No need for that now," said a voice by his ear.

Harry turned to see the flamboyantly dressed Captain of Squad Eight standing behind him with his Lieutenant standing nearby.

"But sir, he's not dead yet and, with respect, I'd rather not get yelled at boy my captain for failing to kill a Ryoka after defeating him," said Harry as the flames on his sword went out.

"True, but now you can say I ordered you not to kill this boy," said Kyōraku, "After all, we don't know who killed Captain Aizen and this Ryoka and his friends are prime suspects."

he turned to his Lieutenant, "Call Squad Four and have them send a relief team to collect him."

"Yes sir," said Nanao, summoning a Hell Butterfly.

"I'd best be going," said Harry, sheathing his Zanpakuto before looking around and grinning sheepishly, "And I apologise for the mess we made of your district. Please send the bill to Squad Two and I will pay for the repairs."

the Squad Eight Captain nodded, a friendly smile in place as Harry vanished in a Flash Step.

**Done. That was fun. Hope people like the fight between Harry and Chad. We also get to see a bit of Harrys persinality. As you can see, he dosnt like killing much, odd considering hes in the assassins squad. He is also scared of his Captain, and who wouldnt be! In regards to his Zanpakuto, Raika is Shūsuke Amagais from the New Captain filler Arc. I dont plan to cover any of the Filler siries, although I may have some Bounts make appearences later, so I can get away with using it as Amagai dosnt exist. Please leave a review, and by that I mean more than asking me to update soon, something along the lines of 'this is good' or quibbles about my spelling. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Souls through the Vail

when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures.

**You know, I have to wander if people even read the AN at the end seeing as I asked people not to make two word reviews. Still, it's better than nothing. On a side note, if you're going to ask me a question, please please log in to do it so I can reply with a PM. I had someone ask why I was including Harry if I'm just following Canon. Suffice to say, I have my reasons. At this point, Harrys presence hasn't changed all that much, but it will later. For instance, and this isn't the spoiler it sounds like, Momo will recover a lot quicker from her injuries. The reason she took so long in canon was that she had lost the will to live after Aizens betrayal. In this story, she has someone else to live for. Plus, after I've done the Winter War I'm sending Harry home so the real fun can begin. Sorry for the long AN, I know they can be boring to read, but a guest asked a question I thought I should answer.**

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 4

Momo sat in her cell, staring at nothing, her eyes still swimming with tears. She just couldn't believe that Captain Aizen was dead. She closed her eyes as more tears fell and she began to sob once more. How could she go on without Captain Aizen as the light in her life? Her world was so dark now without his smile to light it up.

"_**Oh for god's sake, pull yourself together girl!" **_said the voice of her Zanpakuto spirit echoed through her head, shocking her out of her depression. Her Zanpakuto had never once talked to outside of when she performed Jinzen.

"T-tobiume?" she asked.

"_**No, I'm the little fairy on your shoulder," **_replied the Zanpakuto sarcastically.

"W-what do you want?" asked the girl, wanting to be left alone with her depression.

"_**I really hate seeing you feeling like this," **_replied Tobiume, _**"your acting like a loyal dog pining for her master. I will admit that Aizen was a good man and will be sorely missed, pining after him won't change the fact he's dead. Morn for him, but don't let yourself fall like this. Especially when you have people to live for."**_

"W-what do you mean?" asked Momo, drying her eyes on her sleeve before giving a hiccup.

"_**Well, Toshiro would be hurt to see you like this not to mention your friends, and that Potter boy would especially hate to see you in this condition," **_said Tobiume.

"Why would Harry be hurt?" asked Momo, a little confused as to why her black haired friend got a special mention. Sure they were good friends and had been for years, but then so had Renji and Izuru.

"…_**you really are blind aren't you?" **_asked the Spirit, a sweatdrop on the back of her head at her masters obliviousness. Then again, Raika said his master was just as bad.

"Huh?" asked Momo, now really confused.

"…_**never mind, forget it," **_said the spirit before retreating back into the depths of Momos mind, leaving the girl confused but no longer depressed.

'_What did she mean by that?' _thought the girl, glad to have something else to think about.

Before she could however, the door to the prison opened and Rangiku walked in.

"You look awful," said the busty Lieutenant, "Have you calmed down now?"

Momo nodded.

"Harry talked to me earlier, made me realise my mistake," said the brunette, making the older woman smile slightly. Those two really were made for each other and it would be a real crime for them not to get together. Once this whole Ryoka mess was over, she would have to make sure to play Matchmaker.

"That's good," said Rangiku, reaching into her Shihakushō and pulling out a folded piece of paper, "Here, this is for you."

She handed Momo the letter through the bars.

"For me?" questioned the girl.

"It was found in Captain Aizens quarters," said Rangiku, "You were lucky it was my Captain who found it. Anyone else would have turned it in as evidence and you never would have seen it."

Momo stared at the letter in her hands and began to tear up again, vaguely hearing a grumbling at the back of her mind.

"Thank you, Rangiku," said Momo, hugging the paper to her chest.

"I don't know what it says, but as a loyal Leutenent, you should feel honoured that your Captains Last Words were for you," said Rangiku in a gentle voice. The busty blond turned and left the room, leaving Momo to read the letter.

_Momo,_

_If you are reading this letter, then it means that I am dead. I know I've worried you lately with my behaviour and for that, I am truly sorry._

_I had been hesitant to tell you the reason behind my recent anxiety. I hope you can understand that the reason I hid it from you was so that I didn't drag you into it. I hope you can forgive me as I am about to drag you into it anyway._

_I sense that my time is near so, to show my faith in you, I shall tell you all the facts of this conspiracy I have uncovered._

Momo gulped as she unfolded the last part of the letter. She stared blankly at the page for a second, her eyes widening in shock and disbeleafe.

"W-what? This can't be right," she whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Momo had read the letter for the first time, and in that time, she had read it enough times to commit it to memory, as well as to try and convince herself that what she read was true. No matter how many times she started to believe, her mind always went back to what Harry had said when she told him she was going to be in Squad Five and work her way to be Aizens Lieutenant.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I don't trust that man," said Harry, "There's something about him that screams fake. I don't know what it is, but I don't trust him."_

"_What do you mean Harry?" asked Momo, "He seems so nice and his aura is so calming. Plus he saved us from those Hollows and healed your wound"_

_She pointed at the scar over his cheek_

"_That's my problem," said Harry, "he seems too nice. Plus, when he was healing me, I felt something was off about his Spirit Energy. I'm not about to tell you to stay away from him as I can't explain my reasoning, I just want you to be careful around him and really think about anything he may tell you."_

_FLASHBACK END_

It had been a long time since then and what Harry had said had really stuck in her head, making her unconsciously question any information Aizen gave her. Not so much that she questioned her orders, but enough to notice a few times when the information didn't add up. When that happened, he usually dismissed it as her imagination, but this time she couldn't. She had to find out right from the source. She slipped the folded letter into her robe before getting to her feet.

"Excuse me, guard?" she said, approaching the bars.

"Hmm, what do you want?" he asked, turning around. Half a second later, he collapsed.

* * *

"I'm so very sorry sir," said the Guard, bowing to Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto, "Lieutenant Hinamori called out to me and the next thing I saw was an intense white light. I really can't make any excuses."

"She used Hakufuku," said Hitsugaya, "Momo is a master of Kido. If we were serious about keeping her restrained, we would have sealed her Spiritual Pressure. But we didn't because we had no idea she would take it this far."

He looked to the side at the massive hole in the wall and bars.

"Why would she brake out?" questioned Rangiku.

"There's only one reason she would," said Hitsugaya, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword where it poked over his shoulder, "Rangiku, go home. That's an order. I'll find Momo."

Said girl was currently running down a walkway, hugging Aizens letter to her chest, a determined expression on her face.

"_I keep telling myself that it's not real, but at the same time trying to convince myself it is," _thought the girl, _"But Harrys words all those years ago just keep echoing in my mind. I can't afford to take these words at face value, even if they are from Captain Aizen. I have to find the truth before I do anything."_

"The one who killed you, is it really him?" she asked herself as she pushed herself faster.

Ichimaru and Izuru walked through the night, heading to the Squad Three barraks. As they reached a wide open area, they saw a short figure standing in their way.

"I thought I'd find you together," said Hitsugaya, "You were careless Gin. Izurus cell was the only one opened from the outside. If you were trying to hide your movements you aren't doing a good job."

"You misunderstand," said Ichimaru, "I did it because I wanted people to know."

"It's a good thing I got here before Momo," said Hitsugaya, gripping the hilt of his blade as he released his Spiritual Pressure, "Because I don't want her to see what I'm going to do to you."

At that exact moment, Momo landed between them.

"Momo…" said Hitsugaya, taking a step back in shock.

"I finally found you," said Momo, getting to her feet facing Ichimaru.

"STOP!" shouted Hitsugaya, "HES FAR TO STRONG FOR YOU!"

Momo got to her feet, drawing her sword. Rather than pointing it at Ichimaru, she instead pointed it at Hitsugaya.

"Momo?" asked the shocked Captain.

"Shiro-chan, look me in the eyes and answer me this question," said Momo, her eyes full of conflict and desperation, "Did you kill Captain Aizen?"

"W-what?" asked the still shocked Captain, "How can you ask that?"

"It was in Captain Aizens letter," said Momo, her sword shaking in her grip.

_FLASHBACK_

_I sense that my time is near so, to show my faith in you, I shall tell you all the facts of this conspiracy I have uncovered._

_The reason for Rukia Kuchikis death and why the date keeps being moved forwards. During my investigations into this, I discovered a terrible truth._

_The true goal of this execution is not to kill Rukia Kuchiki, but to gain control over a powerful artefact. The Sokyoku. The seal on this weapon is only lifted during an execution and it is in that moment that the person responsible for this plot will strike. The Sokyoku holds the destructive power of over a million Zanpakuto, and every time a Soul Reaper is executed with the blade its power multiplies by ten. The conspiriter plans to use this incredible power to destroy the Soul Socity._

_The name of the madman responsible is…_

_FLASHBACK END_

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," finished Momo, reciting the letter from memory, "Tell me Shiro-chan, is what is written in this letter true?"

The girls eyes were filled with tears and pleads for him to confirm her belief in Hitsugayas innocence even as her sword hand shook.

"Is that really what Aizen wrote?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Yes," replied Momo, "He goes on to say that he was going to face you at the Easten Holy Wall to try and convince you not to and to kill you if he couldn't. he also asked me to finish what he started. Please, Shiro-chan, just answer the question before I lose my mind. Did you kill Captain Aizen."

Hitsugaya shook his head.

"Of cause not," he said, looking deep into Momos eyes, "if you want, you can ask Rangiku later. I was with her all night finishing paperwork."

Momo looked into his eyes for a moment before sighing and dropping her arm. At that moment, all the shock and pain of the day hit her at once, and she collapsed to the ground that a puppet with the strings cut.

"Oh, the poor thing~," said Ichimaru, "It looks like it was all too much for her~."

Hitsugaya looked at the unconscious form of his sister figure, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Ichimaru, what are you planning?" he asked through gritted teeth.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Saved by the security alert, pretty good timing don't you think?" asked Aizen as he passed Ichimaru._

"_Heh, still the same," said Ichimaru, not noticing Hitsugaya standing nearby, "Enjoy your last alarm. Soon you'll never be able to here another ever again."_

_FLASHBACK END_

"Not just Aizen, but Momo as well?" continued Hitsugaya, "You pushed your words into her mind like a dagger and then twisted them till it hurt so much that her hands bled from gripping her sword so hard!"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," said Ichimaru.

"I told you Ichimaru," said Hitsugaya, his hand gripping the hilt of his Zanpakuto, "If you spilled even one drop of Momos blood…"

His head snapped up as he was covered in a white aura of energy, his face contorted in a feace snarl as he drew his sword.

"…I'D KILL YOU MYSELF!" he roared as the area was saturated with his Spiritual Pressure.

**END on a cliffhanger! Next time, Gin vs Hitsugaya! It's also at this point that Harrys presence really begins to change the Canon. In this world, Momo trusts Harry above all others, with the possible exception of Hitsugaya. As such, she listened to his advice not to completely trust in Aizen, meaning that she wasn't driven to attack Hitsugaya. She still passed out and hurt her hands though. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Souls through the Vail

when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures.

**I have to say, writing this story is fun! hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me lots of lovely reviews!  
**

**i own nothing.**

Chapter 5

"I told you Ichimaru," said Hitsugaya, his hand gripping the hilt of his Zanpakuto, "If you spilled even one drop of Momos blood…"

His head snapped up as he was covered in a white aura of energy, his face contorted in a feace snarl as he drew his sword.

"…I'D KILL YOU MYSELF!" he roared as the area was saturated with his Spiritual Pressure.

"Oh no, this will never do~," said Ichimaru, resting his hand on the hilt of his own blade, "If you insist of drawing your sword in a place like this, then I have no choice but to stop you~."

He added his own Spiritual Pressure to Hitsugayas, gaining a purple aura around his body.

"But, Captain Ichimaru…" said Izuru.

"Better move back Izuru," said Ichimaru, "Unless, you feel like dying~."

"Don't be stupid Izuru," said Hitsugaya, holding his sword out to the side, "just moving back won't be enough. In a few minutes, you won't want to be within ten square miles of this place. So start running and don't look back."

Hitsugaya gripped his sword with both hands.

"Because if you stay here your libel to get drawn into this. And if that happens I can't promise that I won't kill you by mistake."

The young Captains spiritual aura vanished, quickly followed by himself. He reappeared in the air above Ichimaru, striking down at him with enough force to slice him in two. The grinning Captain hopped back, narrowly avoiding the blade as it hit the ground, throwing up a dust cloud as it destroyed the walkway. Hitsugaya chased his opponent and began a series of high speed slashes at the older man, the force of which actually forced Izuru back with the wind produced. Ichimaru dodged them all, never losing his grin, even as a few came close enough to slice of a few hairs. Ichimaru dodged the final strike of Hitsugayas combo by leaping into the air, something that was followed by the shorter Captain who took another strike at the older man, which he blocked. The two continued to clash in the air as they descended, there strikes creating sparks as metal clashed against metal.

Finally, Ichimaru pushed Hitsugaya away, making him land lightly before leaping back to evade an overhead slash from Ichimaru that carved up the floor where the short Captain had once stood. Ichimaru swiftly brought his sword up, showering Hitsugaya with splinters, forcing him to cover his face, leaving himself open. Gin brought his sword round, his grin widening as he went for a stab.

"An opening~," he said as he aimed to skewer the smaller Captain.

Hitsugaya responded by leaping up and landing on his opponents blade, forcing it down into the decking below them before taking another swing that cut off some of Ichimarus hair as he flipped back, performing a one hand carwheel before leaping away to land facing his smaller opponent.

The two stopped for a moment as Hitsugaya took his stance.

"Evidently the rumours of Squad Tens Captain Hitsugaya are true," said Gin, "A child prodgerdy of the sort that comes along only once every few centuries. How very dangerous you are~."

Hitsugayas only response was to release his Spiritual Pressure, causing him to be surrounded by a white glow. The two just stood there for a moment before Ichimaru took his stance.

"You're really serious," said the grinning Captain. Hitsugayas only response was to growl.

Izuru watched in awe from the side-lines, having remained even after Hitsugaya told him to run.

"_Incredible, the level of his Spiritual Pressure is crushing!" _he thought.

"NOW DIE!" shouted Hitsugaya, earning a small laugh from the taller Soul Reaper as the two charged, aiming to skewer the other with their Zanpakuto. The two past one another before skidding to a stop, leaving a few shreds of black cloth to fall in their wake. Ichimaru looked at his torn sleeve before being forced to block as Hitsugaya came at him again, his face set in a snarl. Again and again they clashed before Ichimaru took a step back and ripped his torn sleeve of completely and throwing it at Hitsugaya who battered it aside with his sword, only to realise his mistake and be forced on the defensive as Ichimaru came at him with a blindingly fast series of stabs that Hitsugaya struggled to block, back peddling as fast as he could.

"Well Squad Ten Captain, what do you think now~?" asked the taller man as he continued to press his attack, "Do you still like your chances?"

Suddenly, a chain with a crescent shaped charm came from the hilt of Hitsugayas sword and wrapped around Ichimarus sword, stopping it. Ichimaru frowned before Hitsugaya flipped up and over his head, forcing Ichimaru to follow him. Ichimarus grin was no longer present as he flicked his sword to dislodge the chain.

"I see," said Ichimaru as his grin reappeared, "I had better not underestermate you, Toshiro Hitsugaya~. Or else I may end up regretting it afterwards."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes.

"No, you're wrong about that," said Hitsugaya, causing Gin to frown, "Because you're going to start regretting this day right now!"

He opened his eyes, revealing them to be glowing with a pale blue light.

"Remember, it was you who forced me to do this, Gin," said Hitsugaya, getting to his feet, "And now you're going to pay for what you did to Momo!"

He began to glow with a white light once more before a powerful wind picked up around him and he leaped high into the air. He brought up his Zanpakuto as his Spirit Energy surged over it before disappearing into the sky. The clear night vanished and was replaced by ominous looking clouds, causing Izuru to look around in shock.

"**Sit Upon the Frozen Sky," **shouted Hitsugaya as water and ice began to surge from his sword as he brought it down, **"Hyōrinmaru!"**

The water and ice pouring from the blade formed into the shape of a massive dragon formed of said elements that coiled protectively around its creator, its eyes glowing red.

"_So this is Hyōrinmaru, a dragon of water and ice created by overflowing Spiritual Pressure," _thought Izuru, _"In fact, they say it can even effect the weather. Ive never seen it before, but there's no mistaking it. The released form of Captain Hitsugayas Zanpakuto, Hyōrinmaru!"_

The dragon roared in fury as Hitsugaya pointed his sword at Ichimaru, sending it hurtling towards the grinning captain, eager to crush and freeze him. Gin dodged at the last second as the dragon hit the ground, shattering into a massive amount of water. Izuru shot from it at the other side, soaking wet.

"_So much water, such velocity! I couldn't dodge it!" _he thought before he noticed ice forming on his body. He screamed as the ice carried him a short distance before slamming him head first into the hard wooden floor.

Ichimaru landed on the roof behind where he stood before, even as Hitsugaya appeared in front of him and unleashed another dragon. The grinning captain brought up his own Zanpakuto and blocked, braking apart the dragon as it hit, causing it to disperse. He grinned wider for a moment before he felt something on his arm. Looking down he found his arm incased in ice and wrapped in the chain on the hilt of Hyōrinmaru with its master crouched next to him, sword ready to strike.

"C-captain!" cried out Izuru from his position on the floor.

"Now you're done, Gin Ichimaru!" said Hitsugaya as he prepared to stab the one who hurt Momo.

"**Piece his flesh, Shinso," **said the man, his eyes opening to reveal red irises.

His Zanpakutos blade lengthened, piecing through his coat and heading straight for Hitsugayas eye. The smaller Captain leant back, bringing up his blade to prevent Ichimaru from bringing his extended sword down on him.

"You sure you want to dodge this?" asked Ichimaru, getting Hitsugayas attention, "If you do, she'll die."

Hitsugaya looked, only to see the blade heading straight for Momos prone form.

"MOMO NO!" shouted Hitsugaya, unable to reach his sister figure in time. Before the blade could strike however, someone appeared in the path of the blade and blocked it with a sword. The force of the blade forced them back before they stopped a few inches from Momos still form, revealing it to be Rangiku. The sight of this made Ichimarus smile vanish.

"Rangiku?" questioned Hitsugaya.

"Forgive me sir," said Rangiku, struggling to hold back the blade as cracks appeared in her own, "I was returning to my quarters as you ordered, but felt the release of Hyōrinmaru and thought you might need help. Now, Captain Ichimaru, please put away your sword. If you don't, you're going to have both of us as your enemy's."

The crack in Rangikus sword grew slightly as the blade struggled to hold back the other Zanpakuto.

"Heh," said Ichimaru before his Shinso retracted. The two staired at each other for a moment before Gin turned and began to walk away.

"I'm not done with you yet!" shouted Hitsugaya, seeing his pray leaving.

"Rather than chasing after me, maybe you should look after the Squad Five Lieutenant," retorted Gin before vanishing.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Rangiku were standing in a hospital room looking down at the still form of Momo on the bed.

"If you hadn't come along when you did, Momo would have died," said Hitsugaya, "Thank you, Rangiku."

"No problem sir," replied the busty blond.

"_How much of that letter was rewritten?" _thought Hitsugaya, _"The part about using the Soukyoku's power to destroy the Soul Society, is that part real? If it is that something must be done."_

Hitsugaya stepped out of the room before turning and casting a barrier around the room, causing the door to be covered in a reflective sheen.

"You used Kyumon?" asked Rangiku, recognising the barrier, "Is such a powerful barrier necessary?"

"I may not be able to do much for her at the moment, but I can at least protect her from her enemy's."

"Enemy's?" asked Rangiku before being interrupted by a black, swallow tailed butterfly flying into the room.

"A hell butterfly?" asked Rangiku as it landed on her finger and began to relay the message.

"The following message is meant for all Squad Captains and Lieutenants," she recited, "The condemned prisoner, Rukia Kuchiki's execution date has been changed once again. The new time for the Execution is exactly 29 hours from now. This decision is final and irreversible."

the hell Butterfly flew off, its message relayed. Hitsugaya thought for a moment before turning and striding of down the hall

"Captain, where are you going?" asked Rangiku.

"Come on Rangiku," said Hitsugaya, "lets go stop the exicution."

"Yes sir," said the beautiful blond, following after her Captain.

**DONE! This chapter is now complete. Hope you liked the fight scene!**


	7. Chapter 7

Souls through the Vail

when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures.

**And, here's another chapter. And I once again have to ask my readers to log in when they answer a question. This time however, I will not be answering it because it is the exact same answer as last time. Had you logged in or PMed me, I would have answered it though. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Harry sighed as he looked up into the sky, looking at the blade of the massive halberd that, in just a few more minuets, would end the life of one of his old classmates.

"_Such a beautiful day," _he thought to himself, _"Such a shame that it will be ruined by something as meaningless as an execution."_

at that moment, his captain spoke up, shaking him from his thoughts.

"The attendance is horrible," she said, looking at the other Captains and Lieutenants lined up,

"Only Squads Two, Four and Eight are here. The absences of Five, Eleven and Twelve are expected but what are the others thinking?"

"Maybe they just don't want to see this farce," said Harry, turning his gaze back to the sky.

"What do you mean?" asked Suì-Fēng, looking at her subordinate.

"think about it," said Harry, "Rukias punishment does not fit her crime. While the unauthorised transference of ones powers to a human is a serious offence, it isn't enough to warrant execution. Plus, the Sokyoku is only supposed to be used to execute those who have Captain level power. And there's also the fact that Central 46 kept moving up the date of the execution. All of this added together, plus the death of Captain Aizen suggesters that something untoward is happening here."

"Be that as it may, dont do anything stupid," said Sui-Fēng, "If you do anything to make me question your loyalty, I will kill you."

"Don't worry Captain, I know where my loyalty lies," replied Harry, "Still, I was expecting Captain Kuchiki to be here. Cold bastard that he is, I thought he'd want to make sure the job was done right."

"Well, look no further," said Sui-Feng, "He just arrived."

Harry turned to see that the noble had indeed arrived, looking like this was a simple meeting as opposed to the execution of his own sister. Harry gritted his teeth as the cold man simply took his place with his fellow officers, not even bothering to look in Rukias direction.

"Rukia Kuchiki, the time has come," said Head Captain Yamamoto, "Do you have any last words?"

Rukia closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, just one," replied the girl, "I would like for you to allow the Ryoka to leave safely once I am dead."

"Very well," said the Head Captain, "I will comply with your final request and allow the Ryoka to leave peacefully.

"Thank you," said Rukia.

"How cruel," said Isane Kotetsu, the Lieutenant of Squad Four, "He says that when he has no intention of allowing them to live."

"It is not cruelty Isane, but kindness," said Retsu Unohana, "Since her death is unavoidable, she can at least die with piece in her heart."

as the woman was talking, the Kido Corps had arrived to release the Seal on the Sokyoku.

"Release the seal!" said Yamamoto.

There was a burst of energy as the ropes that made up the seal of the massive halberd snapped before beginning to spiral up the shaft. When they reached the end, the massive pieces of rope shot of to embed themselves in the ground.

Harry sighed as the girl who was about to feel that massive weapon thanked her older brother, something that didn't even get a twitch from the cold man, before being lifted up to the top of the stand.

"Don't look so upset Nanao," said Koyraku, "Otherwise I'll become sad to."

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to show my emotions," replied the bespectacled woman.

As Rukia reached the top of the fraim, flames erupted from the base of the Sokyokus haft and began to swirl around it, lifting the spear into the air where it turned to face the suspended prisoner.

"The spear... its changing shape!" said Isane in awe of the power being released.

"What a magnificent sight," said Harry, "Such a shame it has to be ruined by a death."

"Don't be to sure about that," said Koyraku mysteriously.

The spear finished transforming to reveal its true form. An enormous phoenix of pure, all consuming flames.

"Kikou," said the Head Captain, "This is the true form of the spear head of the Sokyoku and the executioner of the grand penalty. As soon as it pieces the condemns body, the sentence will be complete."

the gathered officers all looked up at the flaming bird with awe as it reared back in preparation to strike. Rukia closed her eyes, a smile on her lips, as the huge instrument of her death barrelled forwards.

What happened next surprised everyone there. Just as the bird was about to skewer Rukia with its beak, something flashed in front of it and stopped it dead. The thing that had stopped it was a tall teenager with orange hair and an enormous blade shaped like an elegant carving knife with no grip or guard. He was dressed in a tattered Shihakushō and a long, brown cloak, as well as being wrapped in bandages.

"W-what?" stuttered Harry in shock, "Did he just stop the Sokyoku?"

"That weapon has the destructive power of over a million Zanpakuto," said Sui-Feng, "How can he have blocked it with just one? Who the hell is that man?"

Harry hmmed in thought as he watched the teen and Rukia have an argument at the top of the stand.

"According to the reports, one of the Ryoka was a Soul Reaper with orange coloured hair who carried a sword as long as his body," he said, "He's the one who defeated Ikkaku Madarame and Renji Abarai."

"So, hes strong," said Sui-Feng, "That still doesn't explain how he blocked the Sokyouku."

the Sokyoku let out a screech as it pulled back in preparation for another attack.

"Well, it hardly matters," said Harry, " there's no way he can block a second attack."

the bird and the boy both began to charge, the Ryoka completely ignoring the protests from Rukia.

Before they could clash however, a rope appeared and wrapped around the flaming birds neck before slamming back into the ground near the white haired captain of Squad Thirteen who was holding the other end and a shield with a crest on the front.

"C-captain Ukitake and Kyone?" questioned Isane upon seeing her sister and her Captain.

Koyraku hopped back to join his friend, his Lieutenant at his side.

"Hey there Mr. handsome," said the flamboyant Captain, "You like to make people wait, dont you?"

"Sorry, but it took longer than I expected to brake the seal," replied the white haired Captain, "But, this should do it."

he brought the shield in front of him, allowing everyone there to get a good look at the crest on the front. It was a hexagon with four stars in a cross shape and two rectangles making a hollow cross between them. In the centre was a crescent moon with the prongs pointing up.

"_Ive seen that symbol somewhere before..." _thought Harry as he turned to face the two and took a stance.

"Stop them!" shouted Sui-Feng, "There going to destroy the Sokyoku!"

"Yes Ma'am," said Harry as he dashed forwards, drawing his sword as he went.

He was to slow however as the two old Captains stabbed there own swords into a pair of slots on the shield face, causing the ropes that were connected to the Sokyoku to glow. A second later, the weapon shattered.

"HOLY COW!" shouted Harry, stopping in his tracks as the flaming shards scattered far and wide.

Suddenly, there was another blast of energy as the orange haired Ryoka stabbed his Zanpakuto into the Sokyokus stand, causing it to glow before exploding. Once the light had died down, Harry looked up to see the Ryoka standing on top of the destroyed stand with Rukia under his arm.

"He can block the Sokyoku that has the destructive power of a million Zanpakuto," said Harry as he stared at the kid in shock, "And he destroyed the stand, that has the defensive power of the same with a single blow. Who the fuck is this guy?"

the black haired Soul Reaper then sweat-dropped as the two began arguing again. Just then, the sound of metal on flesh was heard and Harry turned to see Renji looking none the worse for ware stepping over the body of one of the Kido Corps members who had released the Sokyoku.

"Hey Renji, catch," shouted the Ryoka boy, making Harry turn back to see him holding Rukia by the belt and preparing to throw her.

"Wait, he's not really gonna..." he asked out loud before being interrupted as the teen through Rukia straight down to crash into Renji and send them both flying.

"How the hell did that kid get this far?" he asked as he watched Renji take Rukia and run.

"Don't just stand there!" shouted Sui-Feng, "All Lieutenants after them!"

"Got it," said Harry as he dashed after the two, his fellows joining him drawing there swords.

Before they could catch up though, the orange haired teen appeared in front of them, his eyes shadowed by his hair as he stabbed his sword into the ground beside him.

"Move it kid!" shouted Isane as she released her Zanpakuto, **"Run, Itegumo!"**

her Zanpakuto split into three, gaining two small blades at its hilt at a 45 degree angle. Her fellows followed sute in releasing there Zanpakuto.

"**Bite, Gonryomaru," **said Chōjirō Sasakibe, the Squad One Lieutenant releasing his Zanpakuto that took the shape of a Western rapier.

"**Sever, Raika," **said Harry as his sword burst into flames. Before the three Lieutenants could do anything however, Chōjirō was punched in the gut, bending the man over before being sent flying as the Ryoka withdrew his hand, only to spin and slam a palm strike into Isanes sternum.

"_Impressive, he's taken out two Lieutenants without using his Zanpakuto," _thought Harry. Unfortunately, his distraction cost him as the teen spun and grabbed his sword hand before landing a punishing uppercut to his chin, sending him flying to join his fellows on the ground. He struggled back to his feet, wiping some blood off his lip before being pushed back as the Ryoka clashed blades with Captain Kuchiki. The green eyed Soul Reaper moved to get up, only for something large and slimy to wrap around him and pull him into the mouth of a large green manta ray like creature. Five minuets later, he was regurgitated. The not-best-pleased Soul Reaper got to his feet and turned around to see Captain Unohana petting the creture that had eaten him.

"Was that really necessary?" asked the slimy Lieutenant as he tried to wring out his Shihakushō.

"Oh, your awake?" said the Squad Four Captain, "I thought you'd be knocked unconscious by a strike like that."

"...have you forgotten how many times I've been sent to the hospital after a training session with my Captain?" asked Harry, getting to his feet, "That little tap bairly hurt me."

"Even so, you are to remain here until you have had a full check up," said Unohana, smiling at the green eyed Soul Reaper, "Is that understood?"

"YES MA'AM!" shouted Harry, shooting to his feet and snapping a quick salute before turning and marching off in the direction of the hospital.

"Oh may, why did he react like I'm some kind of monster?" questioned Unohana, causing her Squad Members to start laughing into there hands as they did whenever there Captain asked that, "Well no matter, come Isane, there is a place I would like to visit."

* * *

at that moment, in the meeting room of Central 46, the main governing body of the Soul Society, Hitsugaya and Rangiku had just made a horrific discovery.

"T-there all dead," said Hitsugaya, "Central 46 had been completely wiped out!"

**Done. Let me know what you think and leave me a fulfilling review. Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Souls through the Vail

when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures.

**You know, I really don't like it when people insult me without logging in. heck, I don't like being insulted full stop. If you don't like how I'm doing things in MY story, then don't read it. Its as simple as that.**

**I own nothing you may recognise.**

Chapter 7

"_Central 46. its name is contrived from the 40 sages and 6 judges that have been gathered from all across the Soul Society. It is the highest Judicial law in the Soul Society. Weather it is in the World of the Living or the Soul Society, any Soul Reaper who has committed crimes is tried before Central 46. they then decide who will carry out the sentence between the 13 Court Guard Squads, the Stealth Force or the Kido Corps. This is the purpose of Central 46."_

Hitsugaya took a step further into the room, his eyes wide as he stared at the scene before him.

"_And the Central meeting room has been turned into a bloody morgue."_

the scene before the two Squad Ten officers was certainly a bloody one. Each of the 46 members of the Central Government was laying slumped in there chair surrounded by a pool of blood. Hitsugaya rubbed his fingers into one of the dried patches.

"This blood is old," he said as he rubbed his fingers together, "Its even turned black and started to flake. They weren't killed yesterday, or even the day before that."

"_But when were they killed?" _he thought, _"Since Renjis defeat, Marsual law has been declared and the Underground Assembly hall has been locked down, with no one allowed in or out. Plus, until we broke in there was no signs of forced entry. That means that they were all killed before they were sealed in. in other words..."_

"All the recent orders from Central 46 were fake," he growled, _"Who could have done this? Ichimaru? No, he's not capable of something like this. Are there others?"_

"I thought id find you here, Captain Hitsugaya," said a voice from the other entrance to the chamber. The two officers looked up to see Izuru standing in the door.

Izuru..?" questioned the short Captain, "Did you do this?"

the blond didn't reply and only vanished from the doorway, running off towards the exit.

"After him Rangiku!" shouted Hitsugaya, dashing after the blond, his Lieutenant quick to follow. However, neither of them had noticed the presence that had been following them since the start.

From around the corner of the door where Hitsugaya and Rangiku had entered, Momo stepped into the room, looking around at the bloody scene with wide eyes.

"W-what happened here?" she asked herself, "all the members of Central 46 are dead, every last one of them! Who could have done this? I know it wasn't Shiro-chan and Izurus not capable of it, I know that much about him. Whats going on around here? Was the same person who killed Captain Aizen responsible for this too? Arr, to many questions and not enough answers! I wish Harry were here to help me make sense of all this."

suddenly she felt a shiver shoot down her spine. She turned and had to stifle a yelp of shock when she saw the grinning visage of Ichimaru an inch from her face.

"Welcome to the Underground Assemble hall, Momo," said the grinning captain, drawing back and standing upright again.

"Captain Ichimaru?" asked Momo, placing a hand over her racing heart, "What are you doing here?"

Ichimaru ignored her question and walked past her in the direction of one of the doors in the room.

"Captain Ichimaru?" asked Momo.

"Follow me, Momo," said Ichimaru, "Theres someone I'd like you to meet."

Momo nodded hesitantly as she followed the grinning Captain down into the bowls of the Meeting Hall. Eventually, the two came out into a large chamber with numerous tower-like buildings located within.

"This is the Seijōtōkyorin, the living quarters of Central 46," said Momo, "Why did you bring me here, Captain Ichimaru?"

"You've never been here, have you Momo?" asked Ichimaru, walking into one of the towers.

"No, this place is completely of limits to everyone," replied the girl, following the Captain inside.

"Well, theres someone here who wants to see you," said Ichimaru.

"Someone...wants to see me?" asked Momo, a strange sense of foreboding flowing over her.

"Look behind you," said Ichimaru. The girl turned and her eyes widened in shock at who she saw.

* * *

Harry sighed as he stepped out of the Squad Four Barraks having just finished getting the check up Captain Unohana had ordered him to get. As expected, it was a complete waist of time. He was just about to head back to the Squad Two Barracks when he felt something connect to his mind that he recognised as Tenteikuura.

"**ATTENTION ALL CAPTAINS, LIEUTENANTS AND RYOKA. THIS IS LIEUTENANT ISANE KOTETSU OF SQUAD FOUR SPEAKING. PLEASE LISTEN CAREFULLY AS THIS MESSAGE WILL NOT BE REPEATED. THIS MASSAGE IS SIGNED BY THE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD FOUR, RETSU UNOHANA AND MYSELF. EVERYTHING I AM ABOUT TO SAY IS COMPLEATLY TRUE..."**

Harrys eyes widened in shock at what he heard before they narrowed in rage. He gritted his teeth hard enough for them to crack under the strain as he began to glow red as his Spiritual Pressure began to climb.

"So, Aizen was a traitor all along," he hissed, his eyes shadowed by his hair as the glow around him increasing as his hand gripped his sword tightly, "He hurt Momo by faking his death, he used her admiration for him to play her like a puppet. And now she is no longer of any use to him, he tries to kill her. Unforgivable."

he lifted his head, showing that his eyes had taken on an orange hew.

"You will burn for this..." he vanished in a Shunpo, his shear speed crushing the ground as he pushed off.

* * *

Up on Sokyoku Hill, Aizen and his cohorts stood looking towards a blooded Renji who had just spoken up, in spite of his injuries.

"You said, 'being your former commanding officer, I can't bare to see you die'," said Renji between pants, "So then why...did you kill Momo?!"

"Ah, so that powerful tremor of Spiritual Pressure earlier was from Tenteikuura," said Aizen as he tucked the Hokyoku away in his pocket and tossed Rukias limp form to the side, "It was Isane wasn't it? As for Momo, I had no choice. You see, I made it so she couldn't live without me. don't you think killing her was kindness? Although to be frank, I didn't want to kill her myself, that's why I had Izuru and Tōshirō fight her. When that failed, I had no choice but to kill her myself."

Renji looked down, his eyes shadowed before he laughed.

"For such a skilled puppet master, you seemed to have overlooked one detail," he said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" asked Aizen, not noticing a glowing red light coming up behind him.

"The fact that Momo has something that means far more to her to live for," said Renji, raising his head, "The same person whos going to reduce you to ash!"

a look of shock crossed Aizens face as he spun round to see Harry standing behind him, Zanpakuto already unleashed and raised above his head. The black haired boy slammed his Zanpakuto into the ground, causing the ground beneath Aizens feet to glow red for a moment before a huge pillar of fire erupted. It was only the traitorous Captains reflexes that saved him from being charbroiled.

"Ah, of cause, I forgot about you," said the Captain, "Out of the four recruiters I met that day, you were the only one I couldn't read. While I decided to use the others as pawns, I felt that you would be better of away from me and my subordinates."

Harry just pulled his sword from the ground, his eyes hidden by his hair.

"I always knew there was something off about you, Aizen," said the black haired Soul Reaper, "But I never expected something like this."

"Heh, so, you aren't as naïve as the others," said Aizen, "you are perhaps the only person in the Seireitei that knows that the Aizen everyone thought they knew never even existed. I have to say that I like you. Why don't you join me? I can take you far further than this place can."

Harrys eyes widened in shock before he lowered his head again.

"You killed Momo..." he whispered, "And then you ask me to join you... you really are insane aren't you?"

he lifted his sword to hold it out in front of him as a large amount of fire began to swell around him.

"I haven't mastered this yet and I don't know if its battle ready," said Harry, raising his head to reveal glowing orange eyes, "But I don't care what happens to me at this point... as long as you burn in hell!"

the flames around him exploded, surging high into the air as his Spiritual Pressure shot up.

"**Ban-kai."**

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry its so short, but that is as good a place to leave it as any. As you can probably tell, I reordered a part of Aizen speech. The bit where he talks about Momo and the others being nothing but puppets happens after he removes the Hokyoku from Rukai. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Souls through the Vail

when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures.

**Insert AN later.**

Chapter 8

"**Ban-Kai," **Harry said, the flames around him increasing in intensity, hiding him from view. A few seconds later, the flames died down to revile Harrys Bankai. it was a large and more detailed version of its former self with a crimson red edge to the blade. The inner side of the hooked blade sported several jagged edges and a large white shell with a light-purple trim covers the hilt, within which the handle was hidden.

"**Raika Goen Kaku," **said Harry as he glared at Aizen.

"So, you've mastered Bankai," said Aizen, smiling slightly at the sight, "I must say that you are quite the impressive one."

Harry didnt anwser, instead he lifted the blade above his head and began to spin it, the shell like end releasing large amounts of fire, before bringing it down to unleash a massive blast of fire towards the traitor.

"**Bakudo number 81, Danku," **said Aizen, causing a transparent barraer to appear in front of him. A second later, the fire hit, covering Aizen from view for a moment before it cleared to reveal a completely unharmed Aizen, still with a slight smirk on his face. Harrys eyes widened in shock before a scowl came across his face. He spun the blade so the hook end was facing towards Aizen before unleashing a wave of high powered fireballs that splashed against the Danku, doing no damage at first. However, the shear amount and power of the flaming projectiles was enough to begin to crack the Kido. Aizens smug smirk didn't vanish, even after the fireballs broke through the barrier and incinerate him. Or so it seemed. Harry let up on his attack as the Kido broke and looked at the scorched body of Aizen, only for his eyes to widen in shock as it vanished. A second later, his shoulders exploded as Aizen appeared behind him and flicked the blood of his blade. He fell to his knees, eyes wide in shock before he fell forwards to land in a growing puddle of blood. He glaired up at the man above him through pained eyes, unable to move.

"I must say that you do have a lot of strength," said Aizen as he sheathed his blade and walked back over to where Rukia lay. He picked her up by the collor and held her out, "Kill her Gin."

"It cant be helped," said the grinning Captain, drawing his sword, **"Shoot her, Shinso."**

his blade extended, aiming to peace and kill the girl, only for her to vanish from Aizens hold. And reappear in a rather blooded up Byakyas arms as he gripped Shinsos blade where it had pieced his side.

"Nii-sama?" stuttered Rukia, shocked that her brother had saved her.

Shinsos blade retracted before Ichimaru flicked the blood off it, his usual grin gone. Byakuya fell to his knees, glaring at Aizen before he passed out, with only Rukia holding him up.

"Nii-sama!?" shouted Rukia, "Why did you do it? Why? Why?"

she hugged the unconscious man to her, crying out in anguish as the traitor looked on with apathy before walking towards the two Kuchikis, drawing his sword. Before he could do anything however, he frowned and looked up. Harry followed his gaze as best he could before his eyes widened at the sight. From high above, the gigantic form of Jidanbo fell with a busty woman with black hair, one arm and a bandanna wrapped around her head that Harry recognised as Kukaku Shiba, the fireworks expert of the Rukongai fell towards the Hill.

"Lets go Jidanbo!" shouted Kukaku as they fell.

"Right!" said the Gaint.

"**Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. ****Move****and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle, Hadō #63, ********Raikōhō********!" **

**the woman generated an orb of yellow lightning in the palm of her hand before firing it straight down at Aizen, throwing up a massive dust cloud.**

**"Kukaku!" shouted a voice, attracting Harrys attention to the edge of the forest that bordered the Sokyoku Hill. There he saw the tall Ryoka he had defeated, along with a group that he assumed were the other Ryoka. All of them were wearing Soul Reaper Uniforms and all but one, a busty red-headed girl, were wrapped in bandages. Harry returned his attention to the battle as he painfully shifted his arm to his wound and began to use Kaidō to heal his wound. He may not be well versed in the art, but he still knew enough to stop the bleeding at least.**

**As he did, his Captain and another woman with dark skin and long, purple hair appeared beside Aizen, Sui-Feng with her blade to the mans throat while her companion wrapped his sword hand in bandages to prevent him from drawing his sword.**

**"Well now, this is a face I havent seen in quite a while," said Aizen.**

**"Don't move," said the strange woman, "If you move so much as a muscle..."**

**"...Then we're going to cut off your head," finished Sui-Feng.**

**"Yes I can see that," said Aizen, completely unruffled.**

**Jidanbo took a step closer to Aizen, attracting the purple haired woman's attention.**

**"Kukaku," she exclaimed, clearly happy to see the fireworks expert.**

**"Hey Yoruichi," greeted the woman, "I had a little free time on my hands, so I thought I'd come and see how you were all doing!"**

**"Well, that was flashy," said Ichimaru, "Now, what should I do?"**

**he raised his hand, only for it to be grabbed and a sword placed against his throat as Rangiku appeared behind him.**

**"You shouldn't even move," said the woman.**

**"Sorry Captain Aizen," said Ichimaru, "I got caught."**

**Aizens expression didn't change.**

**"This is the end," said Yoruichi.**

**"Hmm, did you say something?" asked the bespecticaled man.**

**"Dont you get it Aizen?" asked Youroichi, "Theres no place left for you now."**

**as she spoke, shadows began to converge on the mountain, revealing themselves to be high ranking Soul Reapers. Across the hill, Harry was finally able to struggle to his feet, using his Zanpakuto as a crutch to stand.**

**"Sosuke ," said Captain Ukitake in a disappointed tone.**

**The trator looked around at the gathered Captains and Lieutenants, seeing that Tosen was currently being held by his Lieutenant.**

**"Its over, Aizen," said Yoruichi.**

**"Heh," said Aizen.**

**"And just what is so funny?" asked the Flash Mistress.**

**"I'm sorry to do this, but the time has come," said Aizen, making Yoruichi widen her eyes.**

**"Sui-Feng, get away from him, now!" she shouted as she leaped back.**

**And just in time to as a beam of light shot from the heavens and engulfed Aizen, creating a wind that forced the gathered officers to shield there faces. They followed the beam of light into the sky, only to see something split open the sky with a pair of stark, white hands with long nails. The thing was black with a white mask and a long nose. As the crack widened, more could be seen as they boiled and writhed within the blackness behind the crack.**

**"M-menos Grande!" stuttered Sui-Feng**

**"How many are coming through?" asked Harry, shocked at what he was seeing.**

**"No wait, theres something else in there!" said Shūhei.**

**And he was right as a glowing purple arc appeared behind the writhing Menos that looked like a closed eye. A second later, two more beams of light shot from the sky that engulfed Tosen and Ichimaru, forcing there captors to jump away.**

**"Well thats a bit of a shame," said Ichimaru, "I was enjoying that. I wouldn't have minded being your captive a little while longer."**

**he turned to face his old friend, a sad look on his face.**

**"So long Rangiku," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice, "Maybe next time."**

**then, the patches of rock the three trators were stood on broke away from the mountain and began to rise into the sky.**

**"So thats it? Your just going to run away?" questioned Iba as he drew his sword.**

**"Stop," said the Head Captain, "that light is a weapon with the light of Negación. It is a technique the Menos use when they are rescuing there fellow Hollows. Once engulfed within that light, it is impossible for those within or without to interrupt. Within that light is an isolated world. All those who have fought the Menos know it well. From the moment that light fell on Sosuke Aizen, it became impossible for us to reach him."**

**At that moment, there was a crash as Sajin Komamura, the wolf headed Captain of Squad Seven who had been injured shortly before Harry had arrived, slammed a massive fist into the rock below him in fury.**

**"Kaname! Come back Kaname!" he shouted up at the blind former Captain, "Have you forgotten? You once told me why you became a Soul Reaper! Wasn't it for your friend who lost there life? Wasn't it to carry out your Justice? Where is your sense of Justice now because I don't see it!"**

**"I thought I made it clear that I can only see one path and that is the one with the least amount of blood," said Tosen, "Justice is always there. And the path I follow is Justice."**

**"Arr, Kaname," whispered the wolf headed captain as he watched his friend leave.**

**Ukitake steped closer to the beam of light that held Aizen.**

**"You've joined with the Menos," said the white haired Captain, looking up at the traitor, "Why would you want to do that?"**

**"I need to keep reaching higher," was the answer he received.**

**"Have you become that corrupt?" asked the sickly Captain, "Have you?"**

**"Your blinded by your self righteousness," said Aizen, "From the beginning, no one has ever stood at the tom. Not you, or me, or the gods. But soon..."**

**the traitor removed his glasses before slicking back his hair, leaving only one long bang to fall between his eyes as his glasses shattered completely.**

**"...that unattanable spot will be filled. From now on, I alone will stand at the top."**

**the Captains stared up at the man high above them in shock as he stood against the black background of the Menos home.**

**"Goodbye, Soul Reapers," said Aizen, "And goodbye, Ryoka boy. Even I have to admit that you were quite amusing."**

**the Menos pulled back into the crack in the sky even as it slammed shut, looking for all the world as if it had never been there.**

**"Grrr," growled Harry as his Bankai began to spew flames again as his frustration began to boil over, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**as he screamed in frustration, his Zanpakuto spewed enough flames to rival the Sokyoku.**

**Meanwhile, a world away, in the dormitory of a boarding school within a castle, a bushy haired young girl sat bolt upright as she was torn from her dreams by what sounded like a horrible scream.**

**"Huh, Hermione, what's wrong?" asked one of her room mates in a sleepy voice.**

**"Nothing, just a bad dream," reassured Hermione. The other girl grunted as she rested her head back down. Hermione meanwhile, clambered out of bed and moved to its foot where she opened her trunk and pulled out a box. Opening it, she looked at the contents, a thoughtful look on her face.**

**"I think i'd best train with this when I get home," she said, "I think I'll be needing it."**

**he set the box on her night stand and clambered into bed, forgetting to put the top back on. Inside the box was a white and blue glove with silver studs on both sides of the wrist.**

******DONE! That last bit was to give a quick glimpse at one of the characters who will be important later on. You can probably guess why. I really like Hermione, and really like the idea of her being one of Harrys allies when he comes back...after a short fight of cause. Tell me what you thought of Harrys ass kicking! Its from this point on that things will get more AU. Please review and piece out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Souls through the Vail

when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures.

**Hears the next chapter, YAY! This story is now officially in double digits which is somewhat of an achievement for me. Theres a soft, fluffy scene in this chapter, and I don't know weather or not I did a good job of it, so let me know what you think. And yes, Hermione is a Quincy. Finally, before we get on with the story, if any Arty folks out there want to draw me a cover for this story, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 9

it had been about an hour since Aizen and his cohorts had escaped and the top of Sokyoku Hill was now a bustle of activity as Squad Four members rushed around tending to the wounded. Harry was laying on his back, his Shihakushō open as two members of the releaf force did there work. The green eyed Soul Reaper was staring blankly at the sky, his hand still clasped around the hilt of his now sealed Zanpakuto.

"There, your done," said the Releaf worker on his left as she sat back and wiped a hand across her fore-head, "Just make sure you don't exert yourself to much for a few weeks and you'll be good as new."

"Thanks doc," muttered Harry as he sat up, his eyes still dull.

"Whats up?" asked the girl, getting the boy to look at her. Harry was a regular visitor to the Squad Four Barracks, due to both his Captains brutal training methods and the fact that he pushed himself far to much. As such, he fas fairly well known to all of the Squad Four members who liked him since he was a much better patent than the Squad Eleven members they were usually saddled with.

"Its just that, I never got to tell her how I really felt," said Harry, looking down at the ground again.

"What are you talking about?" asked a voice. The two looked up to see Captain Unohana standing over them, her gentle smile on her face, "Lieutenant Hinamori and Captain Hitsugaya are both out of danger. They will live."

Harrys eyes widened.

"S-shes alive?" he asked, his previously dead eyes lighting up with hope.

"She is out of danger and is in a coma," said Unohana, "Weather or not she wakes up is up to her."

Harry smiled, his whole face lighting up in happiness before he began to get to his feet.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!?" shouted the doctor who had been treating him, "Your no where near ready to be moving yet!"

Harry ignored her and struggled to his feet, using his Zanpakuto as a crutch.

"I...to...see...her," he ground out before shivering at the plyable feeling of death. His head slowly turned to see Unohana smiling at him, an Oni mask floating behind her.

"Harry, lie down and recover from your injuries," she said simply.

"YES MA'AM OW!" shouted Harry, trying to snap a salute, only to collapses in pain as his wound opened up again.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Harry sighed as he walked down the halls of the Barracks. In the week since Aizens betrayal, he had been kept away from the hospital by his duties as the Squad Two Lieutenant. This was the first opportunity he had to speak with Momo. He as approached her room, he looked up and saw Hitsugaya walking towards him away from the room. As they passed, Hitsugaya stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"A word of warning to you," said the short Captain, "Momos been through a lot of heartache lately. If you add to that, I will kill you. Understand?"

"If I hurt Momo, I'll let you," replied Harry before continuing on his way.

He reached the door Momos room and saw Captain Unohana was standing on the other side of her bed, looking at the girl sadly.

"I've been expecting you for a while now, Lieutenant Potter," said the Captain, not looking up from the girl in the bed before her, "To be honest, I'm surprised it took you this long."

"I've been busy," replied Harry as he approached the bed, "The Captains been working us into the ground to try and find any clues as to what Aizens planning. How is she?"

"She's stable, but she's waiting for someone much closer to her heart than I am."

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes of Momos still form. The girl looked so small and fragile, surrounded by the white sheets with her dark tresses spread out over the pillow and her mouth covered by a breathing mask. Harry sighed as he sat in the chair beside the bed and took one limp hand in his own, not noticing as Captain Unohana left the room.

"Hello Momo," said Harry as he stared at the girls face, "Sorry it took so long to come and see you, but Captain Sui-Feng has been working us into the ground."

he looked down at there clasped hands, missing a slight stirring from the girl.

"Its funny," continued Harry, "That I can face down a horde of Huge-Hollows as an Academy student and not even blink, but when it comes to telling the girl I love how I feel, I freeze up. Well, no longer."

Harry now had tears in his eyes as he tightened his grip on Momos hand, not noticing that the girls eyes were now open and locked on him, filling with there own tears.

"When I heard from Isane over the Tenteikuura that you'd been badly injured, my heart nearly stopped. When Aizen said he'd killed you, my heart break completely. And when Captain Unohana told me you were still alive, it felt like my life had meaning again. At that moment, I knew that I had to tell you how I felt if it was the last thing I did. I'd rather die that let you get hurt like that again."

Harry trailed of, tears running down his face and landing on the joined hands as they shook in his grip. Suddenly, his head snapped up as he felt a hand on his cheek, his eyes widening as he saw Momo sitting up, the mask removed from her face, and looking into his eyes as she wiped away his tears.

"M-momo?" stuttered the green eyed Soul Reaper, shocked that the girl was even awake, let alone sitting up.

"Is it true?" she asked in a voice, he barely heard it.

"Wha-"

"IS IT TRUE?!" yelled the girl, not giving him chance to ask her what she had said, "Is what you just said really true? Do you really love me?"

Harrys eyes widened slightly before hardening with determination.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" he asked, "Momo, from the moment I first met you at the Academy all those years ago, I have felt drawn to you. At first it was just a friendship, but when I got to know you better, that friendship became a crush and then love. I love your kind heart, the way you talk and laugh, and your smile. Remember that day shortly after we went on that training trip to the World of the Living? When we went to the Sakura grove with Renji and Izuru to relax?"

Momo thought back to there time in the Academy and remembered the day clearly. It had been a beautiful summers day and the four friends had gone to one of the Cherry Blossom groves near the Academy to wind down from there harrowing experience. She had learnt that day that Harry could play the Ocereana extremely well after Izuru convinced the black haired boy to play. The music was so soothing that all the friends had done was sit there and listen to him play for hours, laying back and watching the pink blossoms float on the wind.

"I think that was when my feelings really became love," continued Harry, "Seeing you laying back in the grass with pink blossoms in your hair, that contented smile on your face, it made me vow to make you smile like that again and again, for as long as I could."

Momo stared at the man in front of her in shock for a moment before slowly reaching out and pulling Harrys unresisting form down towards her.

Harry had closed his eyes after finishing his speech, not wanting to see the look of rejection on Momos face. After all there was no way she felt the...

his train of thought was cut off however, as Momos arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down before pressing her soft lips to his in a short, gentle kiss. His eyes snapped open in shock as the girl pulled back looking deep into his eyes her her own shone with tears of happiness.

"you have no idea of how much I wanted you to say that to me, Harry," said the girl, still gazing into the brilliant emerald eyes that had captured her heart.

Said emeralds lit up with happiness when she said that as his own arms wrapped around the small girl before there lips met once again, this time promising far more in the future.

Outside the room, Captain Unohana smiled at the sight before turning and walking away.

"_Congratulations you two on finding love," _thought the Medical Captain, _"Now, where is __Nanao__ ? I believe__ I have a bet to cash in on."_

**I'm going to leave this here as any more would probably ruin the fluffy moment. Let me know what you think! There will likely be a few filler chapters before the Winter War Arc starts and yes, I am skipping straght to the battle at Karakura town. Would you like me to do a few chapters from Hermiones point of view? Keep in mind that at this point, it is still Year Four for her as Harry got blasted back in time. Also, are there any people you would like to see have Spiritual Powers from the HP world? Please leave me a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Souls through the Vail

when Harry takes the hit for Sirius and falls through the Vail, he wakes up in the Soul Society 120 years in the past without any memory's but his own name. Before long, his saving people thing kicks in and he joins the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. This is the story of his adventures.

**This chapter will be a series of timeskips up to the Winter War arc.**

Chapter 10

It had been two months since Aizens defeat and the Seireitei was almost back to normal. The walls and buildings destroyed in the fighting had been rebuilt, wounds were healing and relationships repaired and forged. One of the most recent relationships kindled by Aizens rebellion was the relationship between the Lieutenants of Squads 2 and 5, something that made a few people around the city very happy due to the large amount of Kan they had won. Thanks to this relationship, Momo recovered from her injuries at an astounding rate. Captain Unohana said that the reason she was in the coma in the first place was because her broken heart from Aizens betrayal had caused her body and soul to almost give up, with her life only holding in by a thread. However, Harrys heartfelt confession of his feelings, feelings that the brunette gladly reciprocated, had helped to heal the hole in her heart and give her something to live for. Now, a month later, the girl was out of hospital, fully recovered and happier than ever, as proven by the large smile on her face as she left the building to see her boyfriend standing outside, an equally large smile on his lips as he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey, good to see you finally up and about again," said Harry, taking her arm as they walked in the direction of the Squad Five Barracks. The black haired Soul Reaper had made a point to visit Momo as often as he could between missions for Squad Two and all the other chaos that came with preparing for Aizens invasion come winter. Momo smiled before she took a good look at Harrys face and gasped as she saw his red eyes with dark rings under them.

"Harry! You look dreadful," said the girl, pulling Harry to a stop to get a good look at him. She was right, Harry did look terrible. In addition to his red eyes and bags, his skin was unhealthily pale and his posture was slightly stooped.

"I'm fine, Momo," said Harry, smiling at the girl. Momo wasn't convinced though as the smile was incredibly weak.

"you haven't been getting enough sleep, have you?" asked the girl, as she continued to study his face, "You need to be careful about burning yourself out. Is Captain Sui-Feng really working you that hard?"

"No, in fact things over at the barracks have calmed down quite a bit now," replied the boy, "It's just that I've been having bad dreams lately, that's all."

Momo looked up at her boyfriend worriedly before dragging him in the direction of a nearby bench and pushing him down before sitting next to him.

"Tell me about them," she said, "Your dreams."

"Um, I don't think…" began Harry as he moved to get up.

"Tell me or I'll tell Captain Unohana your sleep deprived and let her sort it out," interrupted Momo, pushing him back down.

Harrys face went white at that threat.

"You wouldn't?"

"I would if it would help you," retorted Momo, glaring at her boyfriend before her eyes softened and she leaned against his side, "I love you Harry, and I would do anything for you. But I can't help you if you don't let me in. so tell me what's bothering you about your dreams."

Harry sighed before relenting.

"Well, the dreams themselves are bury and not very clear, like I'm viewing them from underwater," he began, "But they all seem to be different and growing clearer every time I have one. I've had one every night for the past two weeks and they always wake me up in a cold sweat at one in the morning. I have an unconfutable feeling that they may not be dreams at all but memories of my life before I came to the Soul Society."

"What? But that's not possible is it?" asked Momo, "I thought that if you didn't have the memories of your life when you came here, you couldn't regain them."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," replied Harry, a frown on his face, "But I'm sure that's what they are. There two coherent to be dreams and I have never once remembered my dreams before. It's actually a little worrying really."

"What is?" asked Momo, snuggling closer to Harrys side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, a few nights ago I dreamt that I was trying to find a station that was hidden somehow in order to catch a train to school. Eventually I asked a woman who was asking what the station number was. Thing is, she had seven kids, five of which had gone to this school, not to mention herself. How can someone possible forget something like that? Not to mention the fact that she was also shouting about things that she wasn't supposed to talk about in public."

"Sounds like a set up to me," said Momo, "But what do you mean 'not supposed to talk about'?"

"I'm not sure myself, all I've been able to get is that I was from some sort of hidden world," replied Harry, his eyebrows furrowing in thought, "It doesn't help that every year at this school I seemed to get caught up in some sort of life threatening problem."

"Such as?" asked Momo, lifting her head from where she'd rested it on his shoulder.

"Well, if I remember correctly, there was one time that I found a viscous, rabid three headed dog in a corridor we had been told not to enter."

"Wait, there was something like that in a school?" asked Momo, wide eyed in shock, "And the idiot told a bunch of teenagers not to go there? How could someone do something so irresponsible?"

"No idea," said Harry, "But I do know that I was apparently a total idiot in life. I sincerely hope I never have to go back to that place or I may end up incinerating some people, laws of the Soul Society be damned."

"Hmm," murmured Momo as she snuggled back into his shoulder, "Let's not talk anymore."

The happy couple lapsed into silence as they sat together on the bench watching the wind blow the Sakura petals dance on the breeze.

* * *

TIMESKIP: A FEW MONTHS LATER

Harry scowled as he tossed yet another piece of paper into the 'done' tray on his desk. The past few months had been a bloody nightmare. First, a group of Arrancar, Hollows that had removed there masks to gain Soul Reaper powers had attacked Karakura town in the World of the Living, a team of high ranking Soul Reapers had been deployed to said town to protect it, including Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto and Renji, along with a fully recovered Rukia. Shortly after, another group of Arrancar had attacked, only to be summarily defeated. A few weeks later, yet _another _group had attacked. It was as if Aizen wanted his minions to be defeated! Whether that was the truth or not, it was generating a massive amount of paperwork for the Officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Harry looked up as the door to his office opened and a random peon came in with a large stack of paperwork. Harry looked at the several large stacks that already surrounded him, put his head on the desk and burst into tears.

**Ya know what? I'm gonna leave it there. I was going to do Momos conversation with Hitsugaya over that thing he's got, but I wasn't sure how to do it. As you can probably tell, Harrys beginning to get back some of his memories. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Dumbles and co yet, but I do know that Harrys not going to regain his friendships with his old school friends, except possibly Hermione since, as far as I'm concerned, she's his only real friend. I probably won't really bash them, but Harry is no longer the same person he was when he was alive. I apologise is Momo seemed a little OOC, but I've never written her before. If you have any suggestions about who should accompany Harry back to Britain, fell free to let me know. Please review as it makes me feel so happy.**


End file.
